Chuck vsThe First Thanksgiving
by mia2009
Summary: Chuck and Sarah host their first Thanksgiving dinner. Will they survive it? Read to find out.


_**A little holiday one shot. Chuck and Sarah host their first Thanksgiving dinner. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Chuck vs. The First Thanksgiving**

"Oww! Dammitt!" Chuck dropped the hot pan down onto the stovetop. He moved quickly over to the sink and ran his hand under the cold water.

"What happened?" Sarah asked rushing into the kitchen.

"I burned my hand….again."

"Let me see." She joined him by the sink and took his hand into hers. She could see a small blister starting to form.

He pulled it away. "It's fine. I'm going to put some burn cream on and throw a band aid on it."

"You need to calm down, you're getting all worked up over nothing."

"It's not nothing Sarah, it's our first Thanksgiving together….I mean really together. Neither of us have ever cooked a Thanksgiving dinner before, it's a big deal, If we screw it up we can't just call up and order a pizza. Messing this up would ruin everything."

"Isn't Thanksgiving about being thankful for what you have?" She moved in closer to him. "Isn't it about being with your family, your friends? The people you love?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled, she always seemed to put things in perspective for him.

"Yeah." He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. "I guess all the stress of pulling this dinner off, kind of clouded my vision for a bit there, but you're right. Thanksgiving is about being thankful for what you've been given and I am definitely thankful for all that I have. I am so incredibly blessed."

Chuck leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. She responded quickly. Their lips moved in synch with one another naturally.

"Mmmm. Take it easy there, we have guests arriving soon. We should probably check on that turkey. We don't need a repeat of last night with the pies." Sarah whispered seductively in his ear, her hot breath causing his body to react in ways it shouldn't. At least not right now when they were expecting company.

Chuck's mind drifted back to the incident Sarah spoke of with the pies the night prior.

_Sarah had been working on the pie crust for some time now. She had rolled it out on the counter several times trying to get the right consistency, the right thickness. She finally thought she had it perfect. She picked it up with two hands in an attempt to line the pie pan. Just as she did the whole thing fell apart once again._

"_UUHHH! She tossed the rest of the dough back down on the counter and threw her hands up in frustration, just as Chuck was making his way into the kitchen."_

"_What's the matter?" he asked, a smile spread across his face, when she looked up at him with daggers in her eyes. "How about some help?"_

"_Be my guest Chuck." she stepped back and watched as he moved in to take over. _

_He went to work kneading the dough. He picked up the rolling pin and began to roll it out on the counter until he had it exactly how he wanted it. Thinking it was perfect, Chuck gently picked the dough up with two hands, ready to place it in the pan. Just as he lifted it off the counter, the entire thing fell apart in his hands. _

_Sarah was in an uproar, Chuck turned to face her. He was not amused. He picked up a handful of flour off the counter and flung it at her, hitting her right in the face, with the majority of it resting on her nose. Sarah stood there in Shock for a moment until she realized what had just happened._

"_Okay, that…was a mistake Chuck…a big mistake." She lunged for the counter grabbing a handful of flour._

"_Sarah, it was just a joke, let's not get crazy here." he held his hands out in front of him as if asking her to stop. _

_She moved in slowly, backing him into a wall, vengeance in her eyes. Chuck seemed cornered, she had him cornered, he had nowhere to go._

"_Sarah?" he laughed._

_She didn't back down._

"_Honey?" he tried again._

_He no sooner got the words out and he felt the large mound of flour plop down on the top of his head. All he saw was a cloud of white powder. Sarah took a few steps back, She was in hysterics, taking in the sight before her. Chuck was completely plastered with the white substance. He looked like a ghost._

"_Now, you're gonna get it." He dove at the counter with both hands grabbing a heaping handful of flour in each one._

_Sarah ran to the other side of the counter, grabbing two handfuls of flour on the way. _

_Chuck made his way around in the opposite direction and cut her off. His hand came down over her head, dropping a handful of flour on top of her. She retaliated throwing one of her handfuls at him. He grabbed her around the waist, she struggled to get out of his grip. She swept his leg and he dropped to the floor. Unfortunately for her, his grip on her was pretty tight and she went down with him. Causing them both to laugh uncontrollably. _

_She moved to get up and remove herself from his grasp, but he pulled her back down. She laid there on her back laughing. He moved over to her and laughed taking in the sight before him. He reached out with his hand and began to brush the flour from her face as their laughter became more subdued. His thumb moved gently over her lip, brushing the white powder away._

_Sarah reached up with both hands and began brushing the flour off of him as well. She wiped at his nose. He shook his head, causing a down pour of flour to fall off him, like a snow storm. She smiled up at him as her fingers continued to move over his face, wiping the flour away. Chuck's body came down gently on top of her as his lips sought out hers._

_The kiss quickly intensified. Chuck's fingers toyed with the buttons on Sarah's blouse, releasing them from their confines one at a time. His lips sought out her neck._

"_Mmm Chuck….What about…What about the pies?"_

_Chuck pulled away from her briefly. He glanced at his watch, it was already after 8:00. Coming to a realization, he retrieved his cell phone from his back pocket and quickly dialed. Sarah watched with confusion._

"_Hey Morgan,….Listen, I need you do me a favor….Yeah…On your way home tonight, can you stop to that little bakery on Second St. and pick up some pies for tomorrow?…Yeah….no…no rush…." he glanced back down at Sarah, his eyes filled with desire. "Seriously…take your time buddy." Chuck closed his phone and tossed it down next to him. Sarah smiled as Chuck moved back in to pick up where he had left off._

The doorbell rang, shaking Chuck from his thoughts.

"That's probably Ellie. I'll check on the turkey, you grab the door." Sarah said making her way over to the oven

Chuck moved into the living room and made his way to the door. He opened it and was greeted by his sister and her husband.

"Hey Sis." He leaned in and gave her a hug. "Devon. Come on in guys. Dinner is just about ready.

"Chuck, Ellie made her famous sweet potatoes." Devon handed him the dish.

"Ellie, you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I can make one dish, you guys took over the whole dinner this year, it's the least I could do, besides, I wouldn't want to disappoint Morgan, I know it's one of his favorites, and I didn't forget the marshmallows this year."

Chuck smiled. "Well he'll be thrilled. Come on, come in and sit down."

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go help Sarah in the kitchen." Ellie announced making her way past the two and straight out to the kitchen.

"She never slows down does she?" Chuck asked.

"That's your sister for you. She's going to be up and running right until she delivers that baby isn't she?"

"Probably. You want a beer?"

"Of course." The doorbell range just as Chuck was about to head for the kitchen.

"That's probably Casey."

"I'll get the door, you get the beers." Devon announced making his way over to the door.

Chuck made his way out to the kitchen to find Sarah and Ellie hard at work. He opened the fridge and grabbed three beers.

"Ellie, you want something to drink?"

"No thanks Chuck."

"How about you honey, you want something?"

"No, not right now." She replied.

"Do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

"I think we're all set. Thank you though."

Chuck moved in closer and leaned in to kiss her.

"How's you hand?" she asked.

"Better. I don't even feel it anymore."

"Bartowski, get out here you're missing the game!" Casey hollered from the other room.

"You sure you're all set in here?" He asked.

"Go." She pulled away from him.

"You sure?"

"Chuck, go!" She swatted him from behind with the kitchen towel. As he walked away.

"If you need me, call me." he said as he made his exit.

* * *

Ellie laughed at the scene before her as she went back to working on the salad she was making.

"So where's Morgan?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, he should be back soon. He just went to pick up Alex."

"Oh she's coming? Well good. She's such a nice girl. I think she's good for Morgan."

"Yeah, she 's great. And it will be nice for Casey to have her here. This is their first Thanksgiving together too."

"Ooh." Ellie's hand moved to her stomach, Sarah looked on in concern.

"Ellie is everything okay?"

Ellie laughed when she noticed the look of panic on Sarah's face. The girl did not scare easily.

"I'm fine, it's just the baby kicking. She's been kicking up a storm today. Here." Ellie reached out and grabbed Sarah's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Feel this."

"Oh my God!" Sarah's face lit up when she felt the baby kick against her hand. "That's amazing."

"I know. And who knows Sarah, you could be on the receiving end of these kicks some day soon."

Sarah pulled her hand away and her face became flushed. "Oh, Ellie, I don't think Chuck and I are ready for that. Not anytime soon anyway. We're just figuring out this couple thing."

"Well from what I see, you two are doing quite well at it."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Absolutely. You two are great together."

* * *

Morgan and Alex arrived at the apartment soon later.

"I brought a pie." she said handing the home made treat off to Sarah as they made their way out to the kitchen.

"Oh Alex, you didn't have to do that." Sarah said.

"Oh it was no bother. I'm pretty much a pro when it comes to pie. It comes from all those years slaving away at the pie shack."

Sarah laughed. "Where were you last night?"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, Morgan said there was some kind of pie situation last night."

Sarah blushed at the mention of this. She walked over to the counter and set the pie down.

"What happened with the pies Sarah?" Ellie chimed in.

"What?...Oh,…uh nothing...Chuck and I are just not so great at making pie crust...Not to worry though, there is plenty of pie to go around for today."

"You guys should have called me, I could have come over?"

"Ellie, this is supposed to be your year to relax. We thought with you being so pregnant and all that you could use a break. You do this every year, it wouldn't kill us to take the reins for once. Besides it's our first Thanksgiving together as a real couple. We wanted to do this by ourselves."

"I understand, and it is kind of nice to not have to worry about all the cooking and everything being perfect."

* * *

"WHHOOOAAAA!" the girl's conversation was interrupted by the loud chants coming from the living room. Chuck, Devon Casey and Morgan were all in an uproar over the football game.

Ellie rolled her eyes and Sarah laughed.

"So is this what the guys do on Thanksgiving?" Alex asked.

"Mmmhmmm." Ellie and Sarah responded in unison.

"You better get used to it." Ellie said as she stood up and made her way into the living room to see what all the commotion was.

The guest were all gathered around the television, while Chuck and Sarah were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the dinner.

"I think I'll go see if Chuck and Sarah need anything." Ellie said forcing herself up off the couch. The men didn't even acknowledge that she had spoke they were far too engrossed in the game to take note.

Ellie waddled her way into the kitchen to find Sarah and Chuck engaged in a major lip lock. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. The two pulled apart quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry guys, just wanted to see how things were coming along. Do you need any help?"

"No sis, we're good. Actually I was just about to take the turkey out of the oven, if you want to go tell everyone it's ready." Chuck replied.

"Okay." She turned to walk back into the living room, but stopped seconds later, turning to face Chuck and Sarah again. "Hey sorry about being a pest. I guess I'm just having a hard time trying to… well…not do anything." Ellie said.

Chuck laughed. "I see that."

Ellie made her way back out to the living room. Chuck removed the turkey from the oven. Sarah came up behind him placing her hand on his back. She poked her head around him to get a look at their dinner.

"Wow, it looks really good doesn't it?"

"You did an amazing job." he replied.

"WE did an amazing job." she corrected.

"Well, we haven't tasted it yet."

"Oh My God Ellie, these Sweet potatoes are to die for." Morgan closed his eyes, savoring his last bite.

Ellie laughed, "I'm glad you approve Morgan."

"Everything was so good. Chuck, Sarah, you guys did an amazing job with the dinner. Thank you for inviting me. This was really, really great." Alex said as she glanced to her father sitting to her right, who smiled at her. She then turned her attention to the man who sat on her left and received the same treatment from him.

"Alex, you're Casey's daughter, not to mention my best buddy's girlfriend, you're family." Chuck replied. "Besides, we love having you here. We get to see a whole new side of Casey when you're around."

Casey grunted in response and glared at Chuck.

"So, who wants pie?" Chuck asked trying to change the conversation. He stood up from the table, grabbing his plate as well as Sarah's to clear them from the table.

"I'll help you buddy." Morgan said standing up. He grabbed several plates from the table and began clearing them.

"Wow, Chuck, this pumpkin pie is…awesome. who made it?" Devon asked just before slipping another forkful into his mouth.

Chuck smirked. "That would be the Bakery down on Second St.."

"Really?" He smiled then turned his attention to Ellie. "We'll have to remember that." he said to her. Ellie smiled and nodded in response.

Sarah rested her hand on Chuck's leg under the table. He reached under the table with his own hand and laced his fingers with hers. Picking up his fork, he scooped up a forkful of pumpkin pie, complete with whipped cream. He held up his fork to her mouth, offering it to her. She smiled before opening her mouth for him. Once she had taken the pie in her mouth, he pulled his fork back and layed it back down onto his plate.

"MMmmm."

He laughed, "Good right?"

"Very." she replied.

He turned in his chair towards her and a smile spread across his face.

"What?" she questioned.

"You uh….you…got a little something…." He reached out with his hand and brushed his thumb over her lip to remove the excess whipped cream from the corner of her mouth. He brought his thumb to his mouth and tasted it. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"What was that?" She asked. When the two parted lips.

Chuck smiled again. "That Sarah Walker, was a kiss."

"I know it was a kiss Chuck, but for what?

"Do I need to have a reason to kiss you?

She smiled up at him before she spoke. "No. I guess you don't . She leaned back in to kiss him.

Casey grunted at their public display of affection as the rest of the table looked on. The two who had been in their own little world, looked up to see their guests staring. Both appeared rather embarrassed at the realization.

"Sorry." Chuck said turning back to face the table. He picked up his fork and took another bite of his pie. Sarah followed suit and picked up her own fork. Everyone went back to their conversations and their dessert. Under the table, Sarah reached out and took hold of Chuck's hand again. He smiled when he felt her touch and gave her hand a squeeze.

* * *

After dinner, the day was filled with more football on TV. Chuck and Morgan even managed to talk the gang into playing a little Rock Band, even Casey.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company, reminiscing about Thanksgiving's past and talks of the future, with Ellie and Devon getting ready to bring a new person into the family.

Morgan managed to get quiet alone time with Alex. Alex was excited to spend some time with her dad, listening to him tell his old war stories.

Ellie and Devon, were over the moon with talks of their daughter and her arrival. They couldn't help but think about next Thanksgiving, when they would be holding a new addition in their arms.

Casey sat in the leather arm chair in the living room, taking in the sights around him. Ellie and Devon snuggled together on the couch. Devon's hand caressing her abdomen. Morgan and Alex stood off to the corner deep in conversation, both appeared to be incredibly happy.

Casey then turned his attention to his dinner hosts. Chuck and Sarah were cleaning up in the kitchen. Working in synch with one another. They were playful and warm with one another.

Casey took a swig of his beer and sighed contently. He never thought four years ago that this is where he would end up. He had made quite the little family for himself.

* * *

Sarah laid in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about her day. Chuck came in to find her laying there, wearing nothing but one of his button up shirts.

He lifted the covers and climbed into the bed next to her. He settled into the mattress and she scooted her body closer to him. She snuggled into him, draping her arm across his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Today was nice." she said.

"Mmm hmmm."

"Thank you."

Chuck looked at her with confusion. "Thank me? For what?"

"For today. For a normal family Thanksgiving. My first…Out first."

Chuck leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." he said.

"I love you Chuck. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving Sarah."

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed my little Thanksgiving one shot. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
